


Vanish Into Memory

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: Faithless-verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Don't Have to Know Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Lights of Disturbia," Venser begins the first steps to recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanish Into Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be read after Faithless Chapter 6: The Lights of Disturbia."  
> Title comes from the card Vanish Into Memory: http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=121187

Venser had not left his bedroom in four days.   
He only got out of bed to journey to the adjoining bathroom, but nowhere else in the Tardis.   
The only person he saw every day was Rory, who came to bring him food which he barely ate and to check his vitals. The Doctor came in on the second day to inform him that they were to wander for a while, to which Venser just waved him off. He did not care anymore about anything, not even his inventions that laid untouched on his work table.

Rory entered the room quietly at exactly 7:00 am, or was it pm, empty-handed. The artificer was sitting up in bed for once and looked at his friend with lifeless eyes.   
"I...um....mind if I sit down?" Rory placed a hand on his desk chair.  
Venser nodded and watched the nurse sit down before speaking for the first time in days.  
"I have nightmares." His voice was rough, like a machine that  
needed oil.  
Rory looked up at him and he could see the light draining from his eyes.  
"I was lucid...I knew what was happening to me...I could feel him in my head...I..." He stopped then and looked down at the emerald sheets. He felt completely lost and betrayed.  
He heard Rory inhale and he teleported to sit in front of his friend by the time Rory exhaled.  
The nurse was startled, but didn't make a move to get away.  
"I do not know how to feel. It feels like a tangle of wires in my head," Venser added as he fingered his linen shirt, which was hanging by threads.  
Rory didn't say anything for a moment and instead opened his hands, palms facing upward.  
"It's alright to feel confused. I am here for you and I will help you sort through the wires," Rory murmured, his tone sincere, "Take all the time you need, my friend."  
Venser nodded, comforted by Rory's friendship.  
"Can you draw a bath for me? I do not know how the machinery works," he asked shyly.  
Rory gave him a gentle smile and nodded before standing up.  
"Rory?"  
The nurse looked down at the artificer curiously.  
"Thank you...I do not know how long this will take, but...thank you for not letting me go alone."  
He saw Rory blush, still not used to praise, before uttering, "You're welcome, friend."


End file.
